


James in Hogsmeade

by copper_dust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogsmeade, MWPP Era, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_dust/pseuds/copper_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of fifteen-year-old James Potter in Hogsmeade. Digital painting, completely hand-rendered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James in Hogsmeade




End file.
